The Dark Lord's Pet
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. Slash. Mpreg. Lord Voldemort is not happy at all about his servants being in Azkaban after the loss of his prophecy, and even less impressed with the state of his beautiful blond after time in the prison. LVLM.
1. A Drastic Change

****

**The Dark Lord's Pet**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing I am writing is making me any money, the characters are making JK Rowling money though.

****

**Summary: Slash. Mpreg.** Lord Voldemort is not happy at all about his servants being in Azkaban after the loss of his prophecy, and even less impressed with the state of his beautiful blond after time in the prison. **LV/LM.**

****

**Warnings:** As said in the summary. Also, **SPOILERS** for _Order of the Phoenix._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

**Chapter 1:**_ A Drastic Change_

Fourteen Months Ago: June 26th

_Lucius Malfoy was on his hands and knees on a hard wooden floor in the Riddle House, he was lacking in clothes and he was panting from the pain that he had just been subjected too. The blond aristocrat was at the feet of the newly risen Lord Voldemort; he had not been alone with this man…could he be called a man anymore? Well, he had not been alone with the Dark Lord since the night before that fateful Halloween when his love was ripped from his body by that horrible little Potter boy._

_"On your feet, Lucius."_

_Lucius almost cringed at the coldness in that voice, the coldness directed at himself; it had always been like that with the Dark Lord though, he just wasn't used to it anymore. Even still, he forced himself, albeit painfully, to his feet, he steadied himself by gripping a bedpost and hung his head, waiting for the next blow if it came. But all he felt was a long and unusually cold finger under his chin, lifting his head so that his Master could see his face._

_"You will never abandon me again, will you, Lucius?"_

_"No…" Lucius shook his head and winced at the pain from the Cruciatus Curse. "Never again…my Lord…" he started to wilt under those bright red eyes; and it reminded the blond again of how much he disliked the Dark Lord's new body. He had much preferred his lover's old body, the one that had still born some resemblance to his previous Tom Riddle appearance. This new appearance was far too snake-like for Lucius's taste, he had never been fond of snakes, in fact, he hated them…_especially_ that Nagini of the Dark Lord's. He could swear that that snake had something against him._

_"You will not renounce your allegiance to me again, will you?"_

_"No, my Lord," Lucius gulped quite audibly, he noticed a raise of the Dark Lord's brow (if you could call it that)._

_"Are you afraid of me, Lucius?"_

_"…A little bit," admitted the blond tensely, his eyes glimpsing a certain serpentine presence in the bedroom. "That and Nagini is watching me…"_

_The Dark Lord smirked slightly, Lucius's fear of snakes giving him some mild amusement; he then looked over his shoulder and hissed something in Parseltongue to his snake. After a few seconds of throwing a resentful look at its master, Nagini slithered off out of the room. Gleaming red eyes turned back to the blond Death Eater that stood very naked and slightly ashamed in front of him, "Nagini will not bother us again for this evening," long fingers on skeletal like hands trailed lightly up and down pale arms. "Do you wish for me to take you again, Lucius? The way I used too?"_

_Lucius nearly moaned out loud just from the thought, "I would love for you to do so, my Lord."_

_One of Voldemort's hands twisted itself into long blond hair and pulled Lucius's head back slightly, so that his mouth opened in a gasp. The Dark Lord took advantage of the parted mouth and crushed his lips to Lucius's in a searing kiss like neither had felt for nearly fourteen years._

Twelve Months Ago: August 12th

Lucius Malfoy stood straight backed and proud as he waited in the Riddle House study for Pettigrew to finish whinging to the Dark Lord; he had just returned from the Ministry where he had been speaking with the Minister for Magic. Cornelius Fudge was such a daft and trusting little man that the blond had him wrapped around his little finger. He rolled his eyes as Pettigrew nearly started crying again, he couldn't quite understand why their Master didn't just kill the little rat now, what other use could he possibly have?

"Y-yes m-my Lord…" Pettigrew bowed low and quickly ran out of the study with Voldemort glaring after him.

"I would happily do away with him for you, my Lord."

Voldemort turned his red eyes onto his blond lover, "I am sure you would enjoy that, Lucius," he indicated for Lucius to come and sit in the chair in front of the desk. "What news do you bring?"

Lucius rested his hands on the arms of the chair, looking about as arrogant as he could while doing so, "Firstly, Potter has won his trial, so he will be back at Hogwarts very soon. Dumbledore arrived and must have swung it for him," Voldemort nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. "On the off chance that I would get one of Dumbledore's Order, I cast the Imperius Curse towards the door leading to the Department of Mysteries, and it did hit someone."

"Make sure you put it to use very soon."

Lucius frowned slightly, "My Lord, I am dubious about Avery's information."

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

Lucius shook his head, "No, of course not, but…I just do not trust the information of a man so thick as himself," he now wished he had kept his mouth shut due to the look Voldemort was giving him. But he swiftly continued with the rest of his news. "I had words with Fudge as you requested, my Lord, and he is most definitely against Dumbledore and Potter. He believes everything that has been reported in the Daily Prophet over the last year; he also mentioned that Dumbledore has found it difficult to find a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year, so a Ministry employee has been forced upon Hogwarts."

"Who?"

"Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, she is a horrible little woman," Lucius shuddered involuntarily from the thought of that wretched woman, she made his skin crawl. "Both Umbridge and Fudge are also still strongly denying your return, my Lord."

"Ah good. You're sure that they distrust Dumbledore?" questioned Voldemort, raising his non-existent eyebrows. "You are certain that Fudge is not pulling the wool over your eyes?"

Lucius forced himself not to glare at his master, he did not like his intelligence being insulted, "I am certain, my Lord. Fudge does not have the smarts to deceive me, nor, I believe, does Umbridge."

In a great change of conversation, Lord Voldemort spoke again; addressing his most trusted servant, not his most loyal however, as he still had not entirely forgiven Lucius for abandoning him all these years. "How are Narcissa and Draco?" he admired the fact that his blond pet looked as though he had barely aged a day since his own downfall. The silvery eyes betrayed him though, they showed that the blond was a bit older than he looked, but he was only in his forties now.

Lucius smirked humourlessly, "My wife is a whore, my son is a little shit, and I would like nothing more than for them to both die in some freak accident."

A sarcastic tone of voice accompanied the Dark Lord's next words, "Wedded bliss, I see."

"Very much so."

Two Months Ago: June – Pre-Department of Mysteries

Lucius lay panting on his back in the Dark Lord's bed, his slim and pale body covered in sweat, his hair extremely unkempt, and the Slytherin green silk sheets tangled around his waist. Though he was blissfully unaware at the moment, this would be the last time he would spend in his Master's bed for a good two months. He felt the bed move so he forced his eyes open to see Voldemort hovering above him, a serious look in his slitted red eyes.

"You will not fail me tomorrow, will you, Lucius?"

It took Lucius's sated and sleepy mind a few moments to click but he then shook his head, "No…I won't, my Lord…" he rested a hand carefully on his abdomen, a new habit that he had developed in the last couple of weeks..

Voldemort stroked Lucius's messy blond hair back from his gorgeous face, and out of those rather warm silvery eyes, "My little pet…do promise me that you will not get yourself thrown into Azkaban tomorrow night…"

Lucius bit his bottom lip lightly, "I thought that would prove my loyalty to you?"

"Perhaps so," replied Voldemort before lowering his head and biting Lucius on the juncture of his neck and right shoulder, drawing blood and gaining sharp intake of breath from the blond. "But I would sleep better at night knowing that you are not wasting away in that hellish place."

"Thank you…for the concern, my Lord…" Lucius moaned quietly as he felt the Dark Lord's tongue lave at his new wound.

Two Months Ago: June – Post-Department of Mysteries

'Among those Death Eaters that were captured last night is aristocrat Lucius Malfoy, 42. After being detained Mr. Malfoy refused to speak with your _Daily Prophet_ reporter, however he was heard muttering "You will pay for this, Dumbledore," before being taken away to the sinister wizard prison of Azkaban with his fellow cohorts…'

_Lord Voldemort threw his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down onto his desk in a petulant fit of rage. Damn that irritable old man and that stupid boy for thwarting his plans again! Now his prophecy was gone, smashed during the battle in the Department of Mysteries late last night; several of his Death Eaters were in Azkaban, one of them being Lucius which greatly annoyed him._

_Dumbledore and that Potter brat certainly would pay for this, he would make sure of it._

Present Day: August 28th

The Dementors of Azkaban, despite their allegiance with Lord Voldemort, had been extremely reluctant in giving up the imprisoned Death Eaters. It had taken the Dark Lord a good two months to finally get his servants out of that horrible prison; though for some reason that he did not know, the Dementors had been even _more_ reluctant to give up Lucius. That had angered Voldemort even more, especially when he found out that Lucius was the only Death Eater captured that had been held in the highest security part of the prison.

Upon seeing Lucius's dreadful appearance after he had been plucked from the depths of Azkaban, or hell which seemed more fitting; it only served to infuriate the Dark Lord even more. He had tortured many of his Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange included, as she was beginning to greatly annoy him; not to mention that he killed two of them as well. There was also that daft tart Narcissa whose son he had tortured in front of her, just because the main concern of both was that without Lucius around they could not get their hands on his money. All of this was because of Lucius, his pet.

What was happening to him? That was a question he asked himself quite often now. He had honestly never felt like this before, could it be possible that the evil Lord Voldemort was _actually_ feeling love towards the blond? A feeling like that was not something he could really fathom, but he felt that it could be a definite possibility.

The Dark Lord let his thought-narrowed eyes travel over the sleeping body of Lucius, who was in his bed while he was seated next to it in an armchair. Two months of being in Azkaban and surrounded by Dementors day and night had not done the blond very much good. Despite being out of there for a couple of days now, his once shiny and immaculate hair was lank and greasy; there were dark shadows under his eyes, making him look older than his forty-two years. The once lovely slender body was now almost unbearably thin; he looked unhealthy and weak, which seemed most certainly how the man felt as well when he was awake. Pale cheeks were sunken, sharply defining the prominent cheekbones and the pointed face; the silvery eyes were now dull and haunted.

Voldemort sighed, he rested his head on a hand his elbow on an arm of the armchair; how on earth had that dead cousin-in-law of Lucius's survive twelve years in that hellish prison and still come out with his wits in tact? It did give the Dark Lord a certain amount of respect for the dead Animagus for accomplishing that feat.

Lucius. His Lucius. He could only find himself to blame for Lucius's terrible ordeal in Azkaban at the moment, if only he had ordered another Death Eater to head his operation of getting the Prophecy from Potter down in the Department of Mysteries. However, he had only trusted Lucius with that task, he knew his lover could remain calm and collected while getting the prophecy where as someone like Bellatrix could not. She was mentally unhinged and Lucius wasn't.

A quiet whimpering broke the Dark Lord out of his thoughts and he saw Lucius starting to fidget in the bed, it seemed he was having another nightmare. This was the first time that Lucius had managed to sleep for more than two hours since he had been broken out of Azkaban two days ago; his nights usually fitful and restless due to nightmares of his two month stay in Azkaban.

He moved off the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers through Lucius's white-blond hair, and as the weakened man jerked awake Voldemort picked up a goblet of Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"Drink this."

Lucius groaned, his chest rapidly rising and falling from his heavy breathing; he tried to push the hand holding the goblet away from his mouth but eventually he just gave in and drank the potion down. "…I need to tell you something…" he mumbled sleepily as the potion took over.

"You can tell me in the morning," Voldemort put pressure on Lucius's shoulders so that he would lay still. "Sleep, my pet," he pressed a tender kiss to Lucius's forehead and stroked the blond hair before getting up and leaving the bedroom.

Important business needed to be taken care of. Important business that was being conducted on Lucius's behalf, because the Dark Lord was not so blind as to not notice that his blond pet did not particularly like his new body. Although, regaining his old appearance would also give himself greater opportunity to wreak havoc as the British Wizarding World now knew of him by his current appearance; reverting back to his former-self, his Tom Riddle self, would once again, make him unrecognisable to pretty much every body except for Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore rarely left his school except for under important circumstances, then Voldemort was fairly confident that this plan would work.

Lucius would also have a rather pleasant surprise when he woke up tomorrow morning.

Lord Voldemort stopped in his tracks on the way to his study, there it was again. What he thought or did now always had to appeal to Lucius…or he had this feeling deep down that whatever he did do, it _had_ to make Lucius happy.

This plan certainly would thrill Lucius though.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

**A/N:** How was that? My very first Voldemort/Lucius fic.

****

**Next Chapter:** Voldemort's appearance plan happens. Lucius tells the Dark Lord something that will greatly change their relationship (not much of a surprise for those of you that noticed the hint in this chapter). Other stuff will happen.


	2. The Pet's Surprise

****

The Dark Lord's Pet

Disclaimer: I do not own incredibly much. None of this is making me any money, if it was, my name would be J.K. Rowling.

****

Thank yous:_ Althea, Muthru, tara, Mistress Vamp, yoblossom, Kairi Ann, Bulisen, kaeria, Furies, xangel of death sarah, inumoon3, orlin, EsScaper, Shadow fat x2, brilliantbrunette89,_ _Arch-Nemesis, Sophie Malfoy, _and _Eleonora1._

****

Inumoon3: Perhaps you should reread that chapter, no where does it say Lucius has had a child other than Draco. Yet.

****

Brilliantbrunette89: You say the hint, well done.

****

Shadow fat: Nice to know you liked it enough to review twice **:-D** Believe me, I greatly dislike Harry, I have no intention of him living. This story will hopefully have a bit more amusement later on due to the little baby.

****

Eleonora1: I will not be giving up on my other fics, but they're all going to take ages to finish.

**__**

This is my first try at a Lord Voldemort/Lucius Malfoy slash fic, so, is it going all right so far?

****

Happenings in 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'** will bear some changes upon this fic, so consider this your SPOILER WARNING.**

I am also giving Tom Riddle **brown** eyes in this fic, rather than the green I gave him in _Riddle Me This,_ mainly because in 'Half-Blood Prince' it mentions that he has DARK eyes…so I figured brown could be dark.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ The Pet's Surprise_

Lord Voldemort – tall, slim, dark haired, brown eyed and handsome – stood, leaning against the doorframe of the Riddle House master bedroom; quietly watching the painfully thin blond in his bed peacefully sleep. He sighed, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought and from exhaustion; the transformation that he had undergone in the early hours of this morning had certainly drained some of his energy. It had taken many potions and complex charms to regain his old body back, but Lucius was worth it.

__

Riddle, you are growing soft with old age… thought the Dark Lord scoldingly; he had vowed from a young age to never let his emotions control his actions, especially an emotion or feeling that he was starting to have towards Lucius. But how could he not? Lucius was perfect in his newly brown eyes, a bit tarnished perhaps, but otherwise perfect.

That sleek blond hair, always immaculate and falling tidily over strong shoulders; the gorgeous, flawless face with the high cheekbones and glittering silvery eyes that always betrayed the man's emotions to the Dark Lord. That slim perfectly sculpted body that fit wonderfully into his arms when they slept together; the cool attitude and that sly and cunning intelligence. The blond was extremely responsive to touch as well, when they were in bed; he was not a quiet lover either, always expressing quite vocally just how much he enjoyed his Master's touch.

At least…Lord Voldemort's blond pet _used_ to be like that, before being hauled off to Azkaban two months ago.

Voldemort was snapped out of his wistful thoughts as he heard Lucius start to stir, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it next to the rousing blond; he ran the long fingers of one of his hands through the lank blond hair. "Good morning, my pet."

Lucius made a small contented noise; he had just awoken from the first full night's sleep that he had had since before his time in Azkaban, though this one had been potion induced. He turned onto his back and rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them; his vision was a bit blurred to start with as he saw the hazy form of a dark haired man sitting beside him. Once his vision had fully cleared up though, with a few more rubs of his eyes, his sat bolt upright and gazed wide-eyed at what or _who_ he was seeing. "…M-my Lord?" Was he still asleep? Was this just a rather pleasant dream?

Voldemort, pleased to see the surprise on that thin face and in those now dull silvery eyes, smirked and dropped his hand from Lucius's blond hair. "You slept well, yes?"

Lucius nodded blankly and spoke almost shyly, "I am willing to believe that I am still asleep…" he let his eyes fall to the still rather pale hand that was now caressing his left thigh through the bedcovers. It actually gave him a rather fluttery feeling in his heart to see a proper, human hand touching him rather than the skeletal claw-like appendage that had touched him this time yesterday morning.

"You are very much awake, my pet. Now, I believe that there was something you wished to tell me this morning?" questioned Voldemort, not being one to waste time, after all, it had seemed urgent last night.

A blank looked passed across the blond's face briefly before he remembered he had tried to speak last night before he was given the Dreamless Sleep Potion, "Oh, yes…there was something… My…" Lucius trailed off momentarily, deciding that there was really no point in the formalities right now; though he was greatly going to enjoy being the lover of this beautiful man in front of him, there was no way he could think of him as 'Voldemort' now. The dark haired man's previous name seemed far more fitting; the blond was also willing to test his boundaries now, after regaining a bit of his former confidence. "Tom…"

Volde-_Tom_ raised a dark eyebrow slightly at the use of his old name, his birth name, but he did not say anything, instead he indicated for Lucius to continue.

Lucius sighed and gulped audibly, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Tom would react to what he was about to say, "…I am with child…_your_ child…" the blond immediately started to grow worried upon seeing the unreadable expression on the handsome Dark Lord's face.

After what seemed like hours to Lucius, the dark haired man finally spoke, "You are sure?"

"I would not announce something like this without being one hundred percent certain," replied Lucius with some of his old confidence in his voice. "I am about three months along…"

Tom frowned, his brown eyes narrowing slightly, "And you have only now decided to enlighten me of your condition?"

Lucius nodded, "I…I was not entirely sure before I went to the Department of Mysteries, but I thought I would get it checked out after that night and then tell you. As it happens, I never got a chance to find out from a medical professional, but I know for certain that I am pregnant."

Tom lifted his chin slightly as though he was staring down his new nose at the skinny blond before him, "Are you planning on keeping this child?"

Lucius stayed silent for a few moments, he had not actually thought about this properly; before he went to Azkaban he had thought that maybe Voldemort would make his decision for him. He knew he would do anything that the Dark Lord asked of him, whether he wanted to or not; but now that he was being put on the spot like this, by _Tom_ rather than Voldemort it was a different matter, but he quickly made up his mind. "Yes, I am… As much as I hate my son, I have always wondered whether I would have the chance to start over, and have another shot at raising a child…whether with someone or on my own."

"Explain to me, how is it that such a young foetus can survive Azkaban and starvation?"

Lucius ran a hand through his long, dirty hair, averting his eyes from the intense gaze he was getting, "I don't know…but my baby did survive…and I hope it continues to."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Lucius kept his head bowed but he glanced back up at the dark haired man and spoke his mind, knowing full well that he could easily be killed for it, "You are not exactly the paternal type, are you? You killed your own father and grandparents, I do not expect you to be much different concerning your own flesh and blood."

Tom's manner grew considerably darker now, as he leaned forward placing his hands either side of Lucius's legs; his face now barely an inch in front of the blond's as he hissed out his reply. "If you think that you are going to be getting any special treatment now that you are pregnant, Lucius, then you are sadly mistaken. If you continue to speak to me in such a manner, then I will spare no expense in doing away with your brat_ and_ you, are we clear?"

Lucius held the dark gaze; he felt the need to hit the Dark Lord and cry, but he knew that would only get him or his baby hurt and he really did not want that, "Crystal clear."

With his brown eyes narrowed nearly into slits, Tom spoke again, "We will discuss this again _later._ Make yourself more presentable, a meeting will be called very soon," with that said, Tom got to his feet and swept out of the bedroom, his robes billowing out behind him.

Lucius stayed sitting in the bed, the covers around his waist, he gazed through the open doorway after Tom had left. Now what was going to happen? He would have to tread lightly around the Dark Lord now, for fear of getting himself or his baby injured.

……

Lucius went slowly about showering himself and trying to make himself feel a little more human than he had been. After he had rubbed some of his hair dry with a towel and wrapped another around his waist, the blond left the ensuite bathroom. As he trudged passed a full-length mirror in the bedroom he stopped in his tracks and gazed miserably at what he saw – he looked truly terrible. He was thinner than he would like, his collarbone was jutting out – he hated seeing himself like this. The blond turned to the side and gazed himself again, he could see his shoulder blades were sticking out a little now; his eyes then travelled down to the stomach reflected in the mirror.

Seeing the small bump there only made him hate what Azkaban had done to him even more. He knew that his baby could die if he didn't sort himself out soon. But did he really want to keep this child now that he knew how Vol-_Tom_ felt about it?

Yes.

The blond had always known that there was a chance that his lover would not care if he were pregnant or not.

The Dark Lord was out for himself and no one else, and Lucius knew that all too well. But he could still wish though, couldn't he?

Tearing his gaze away from his emaciated reflection Lucius sighed and miserably went about finding clothes and getting dressed, completely ignorant of the dark haired man watching him from the wide-open doorway.

Finally, the blond pulled on his black Death Eater robes not bothering to pull the hood on and he stepped back in front of the mirror to survey himself. The black of the robes completely washed him out, his skin was so pale in contrast, not that it hadn't always been very pale, but now it seemed even more so. As he gazed in distaste at his own reflection he saw the reflection of Tom Riddle appear behind him in the mirror; he held the brown eyed gaze in the mirror for a few moments before averting his eyes and speaking, "My Lord."

Tom entered the bedroom, his eyes glued to Lucius's reflected downcast eyes, and went over up behind the blond man, and he placed his hands on the tense, thin shoulders before him and continued gazing at the lowered silvery eyes. "My pet… Look at me, Lucius."

Lucius reluctantly lifted his eyes back up so he could see the raven-haired man standing behind him; a man who looked remarkably good for someone who is supposedly around seventy years of age now. In his best effort to sound confident and composed, he spoke, "What are your plans for me now, my Lord?" he watched as the hands on his shoulders moved down his arms and he felt them grip just above his elbows.

Tom leaned in close, his lips just ghosting over the outer shell of Lucius's left ear sending a pleasant chill through the blond's body. "I have many plans, Lucius, but for now, I would like for you to have lunch with me," he smirked in amusement at the highly confused look on the blond's pale features. "Is it so hard to believe that I would like some company over a meal?"

Lucius bit his bottom lip; "It is when present company is carrying your child and refusing to get rid of it."

Tom brushed his lips against the bit of skin just behind Lucius's ear, a slightly clouded look in his eyes, "Yes, well, I thought perhaps we could discuss that over our meal."

"I thought you wanted a meeting very soon?"

"Do you want to _eat or not?"_

Lucius lowered his gaze sheepishly, "Sorry…"

"No matter," Tom moved his hands again, this time he reached for Lucius's hair and after gathering all the loose strands together, he tied the hair back loosely with a black ribbon that to Lucius seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Come. We have much to discuss."

…

The thin and pregnant blond soon found himself seated at the table to the right of the Dark Lord in the vast dining room of the Riddle House. A tasty lunch was already on the table and Lucius could only assume that Tom had acquired a house-elf or two since they had last dined together. He gazed blankly at the food infront of him; he wasn't sure he wanted to eat any of it right now, in fact, the smells of the cooked food were starting to turn his stomach a bit.

Tom gazed out the corners of his eyes at the blond as he helped himself to some food, "I think perhaps you should eat something, don't you?"

Lucius wrinkled his nose a little and folded his arms over his small baby bump, "I do not think I can stomach any food at the moment."

Tom took a sip from his goblet of fine red wine before speaking again, "I may not be all together too happy about your condition, Lucius, but if I have to, I will force this food down your throat to keep you and the child alive."

Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly, "Is that a bit of concern I sense, my Lord?"

Tom gave a half-hearted glare, "Do not push your luck."

Lucius huffed a sigh and reached for a bread roll before he slumped back in his ornate chair and started to slowly tear pieces of the roll off and eat them. "You said we have 'much to discuss'."

"And we do," replied Tom casually. "Your pregnancy, for instance; the task I have set your incompetent son this coming year of school, and whether or not you wish to continue in my service."

Lucius turned his head towards Tom so quickly that his neck gave a loud crack, rubbing his neck and wincing, the blond spoke, "Why would I _not_ wish to continue in your service?"

"You are with child-"

"That doesn't mean that I don't wish to serve you!"

"Lucius, do control yourself," replied Tom smoothly, managing to sound as if he wasn't speaking with an irate pregnant Death Eater. "I merely thought that while you are pregnant, at least, you would rather not actively take part in any missions that I set in case you and your baby come to harm."

Lucius finished his bread roll and sighed, "Fine… Is there not anything else I can do?"

"Not at the moment," Tom paused for a moment and took another drink of his wine. "But if you stick around, I am sure that I could find you something productive to do."

Lucius frowned, "You say that like you think I'm leaving," Tom raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going anywhere, this is _your_ baby as much as it is _mine."_

Tom leaned back in his own chair and rested his hands on the arms, raising his eyebrows slightly, "I see we are getting over our ordeal in prison?"

Lucius flinched slightly at the mention of his time in Azkaban; "I would rather you fed me to Nagini than discuss Azkaban with me."

"Do not tempt me, Lucius."

Ignoring that comment, Lucius spoke again, "Speaking of feeding Nagini…where is Wormtail?"

"Why you are curious, I do not care to know," replied the Dark Lord. "But I sent him to serve Severus for a while, I found him to be _quite_ a nuisance."

Lucius snorted quietly, "I could have told you that years ago," he gave the unimpressed dark haired man a sly look before continuing. "What orders have you given my son?"

Tom glanced up at the grandfather clock against the wall at the far end of the dining room, "Time is getting on, we will discuss that later," he got to his feet. "Come. I need your arm."

Lucius grimaced at the thought, it was painful enough having the Dark Mark burn, but when the Dark Lord deliberately touched it to call his Death Eaters to him it was like dozens of red hot knives were being stabbed into his arm. But obediently, the blond got to his feet and followed his Master to the drawing room of the old house and held out his left arm. He just hoped that the amount of pain he was about to suffer would not cause any harm to his baby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: I updated! Aren't you proud, Jadwiga?

****

Next Chapter: One month later.


	3. Defiance

The Dark Lord's Pet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own incredibly much.

**Thank yous:** _XxVampire EmpressxX, Sophie Malfoy, Shadow Vision, Ch3rryphr34k, EsScaper, Shadow Fat, mirageangel, Riddlenesssss, Raiyevern, _and _Marblez._

**XxVampire EmpressxX:** Tom is cold at the moment because it doesn't seem right to have him be kind to Lucius right from the start, after all, he _is_ Lord Voldemort; he can't be seen as being nice and gentle all the time, can he?

**EsScaper:** No, Lucius does not realise that Voldemort's transformation was for him, and I do not think that is something that Tom would want to admit without being asked. But it will be brought up this chapter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3:** _Defiance_

It had been just over a month since Lucius had been rescued from deep within Azkaban Prison by the Dark Lord, and it had been a month since he had told Lord Voldemort that he was pregnant. Pregnant with the evil wizard's child.

The blond was doing much better now than he was this time a month ago; for one thing, he had regained much of the weight he had lost, he was at least the same size now that he had been before Azkaban. He was nearly four months pregnant now, and his baby bump was becoming more obvious as time went by. It was obvious enough for many Death Eaters to have noticed it now (his own wife and son, included), though none of them had tried asking him about it because he was never more than a couple of feet away from the Dark Lord's side when they were present. To be honest, he didn't think that any of them, other than Severus, knew of his relationship with their Master; and he was fairly certain that if they did, Bellatrix, at least, would have something to say about it considering her almost obsessive infatuation with Tom.

At the moment, Lucius was almost fully submerged in hot soapy water in the bathtub in the ensuite bathroom to the Dark Lord's bedroom; he had his head resting on the edge of the bath at one end with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his baby bump. He had been in here for about half an hour now just milling things over in his head and relaxing. He could faintly hear voices and other noises coming from downstairs, there were Death Eaters here and the Dark Lord was handing out punishments for the latest blunder, not to mention fending off the lusting Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Lucius wasn't too bothered with any of that at the moment though, in fact, he could care less than he already did; he had other things on his mind. Other things such as what Lord Voldemort was planning and not telling anyone, the full story of what it was that Draco was being ordered to do; and just _why_ the Dark Lord decided to change his appearance.

The blond was particularly interested in what it was that his son was supposed to be doing. Ever since he had first heard Voldemort mention he was having Draco do something, every time he queried it now either the subject was changed or Voldemort would say something along the lines of "_Not now"_ or "_We will talk later"._ So what was it? What was Draco capable of doing? Was he actually capable of doing the Dark Lord's bidding or was this some form of punishment? What did Narcissa have to say about whatever it was Draco was doing? Of course, she is probably in hysterics or traumatised in some way, considering her 'precious baby boy' was now being used like an expendable piece of meat.

Lucius held his breath and briefly sank right down beneath the surface of the water, fully submerging his head, before sliding back up, his hair wet and dripping; but at least he felt more awake now.

A scream from downstairs made the blond jump, water splashing out over the sides of the tub, it seemed that the Dark Lord was feeling very Crucio-happy today. But knowing that he was probably not going to get anymore peace and quiet now, Lucius forced himself up and out of the bathtub; he tread carefully over the wet floor and to his bathrobe.

………

"Are we clear on this, Bellatrix?" questioned Lord Voldemort quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, which sent shivers through the other occupants of the room, including the blond beside him.

The dark haired woman on the floor at his feet, now doubled over in pain, gave a meek nod of her head, "Yes, my Lord."

Lucius stood there, partially in Voldemort's shadow, a smirk on his face; he honestly did enjoy seeing Bellatrix pay for upsetting the Dark Lord. It was her own fault really; if she hadn't attacked him, there would be no need for her to be punished. Bellatrix's little outburst on her sister's behalf also left Lucius with another rather pleasing thought… It seemed that Lord Voldemort, for all his coldness, _did_ in fact care about his unborn baby.

Voldemort gave a nod, "Good. Get up," Bellatrix struggled to her feet, passing a nasty look in Lucius's direction. "Now get out. _All of you,"_ most of the Death Eaters practically ran for the door to Apparate away from this place. "Not you, Lucius."

The blond Death Eater stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back to his master…or lover… What mood was the handsome Dark Lord in at the moment?

Voldemort leaned against the fireplace and observed the submissive blond before him, "Would I be right in thinking that you provoked Bellatrix into attacking you, so that I would punish her?" Lucius lowered his eyes in false bashfulness, and the Dark Lord gave a nod. "I thought as much."

Lucius raised his eyes again, "Then why did you ask?" he watched as a dark eyebrow rose. If the man before him thought he was going to be formal, then he had another thing coming; he was carrying the spawn of Lord Voldemort, after all.

"Do _not_ question me," replied the dark haired man. "I will not so readily protect you the next time you feel the need to irritate Bellatrix, or anyone else for that matter."

Lucius folded his arms over his chest and scowled, "I do not need anyone to protect me, _especially_ not you, _Tom."_

Voldemort's brown eyes narrowed, "Must you insist on calling me that infernal name?"

"Yes," replied the blond defiantly. "Must _you_ insist on trying to rule my life?"

The words had barely left Lucius's mouth before Voldemort was upon him, fisting the front of the robes covering his chest and pushing him up against the wall. The Dark Lord gazed into the wide silver eyes of his pregnant lover; he wedged a knee between Lucius's legs before speaking in a low voice. "Remember what I said about you and this child, Lucius. I will not hesitate to harm you both if you continue to defy me the way you have been. Do _not_ forget that," he continued gazing at Lucius for a few more moments before finally letting go and heading for the door only to stop at the sound of the blond's voice.

"If you were going to hurt the baby and I, you would have done so by now."

Voldemort rounded on the blond again, his wand out and pointing at the blond's chest, "_You_ are _really_ trying my patience now, Lucius."

Lucius regarded the wand aimed at his chest in a certain degree of fear before defiantly raising his eyes to the Dark Lord's again, "Go ahead… Do it," he watched for any sign in Voldemort's body language or his eyes. There it was. "You want to do it, I know you do," the wand didn't move, nor did Voldemort's mouth. "_Do it, Tom!"_

Voldemort sighed and lowered his wand, "No," with that said he turned on his heel and left the blond alone in the room.

Lucius let out a deep sigh of relief, what was wrong with him? Did he have a death wish? He couldn't entirely fathom why he just tried to provoke Lord Voldemort into torturing him and his baby. Maybe it was the pregnancy…or maybe Azkaban really had addled his brain a bit more than he would like to think.

…

Voldemort slumped down into a chair in his study and put his head in hands. What the hell had just happened? Did Lucius have some sort of psychotic death wish? But it wasn't Lucius's actions that were making him worry, it was his own. Why had he hesitated? Why had he refused to hurt Lucius? He had never behaved like this before, no matter the level of fondness he had felt for the blond; he would always punish Lucius if he stepped out of line. But now he couldn't…or wouldn't…

Was there actually a difference?

_Riddle, you've fallen for him. _

_Have I?_

_Stop trying to deny it, you fool._

_I'm not._

_Yes, you are._

_I have nothing to deny._

_Yes. You do._

_I do not._

_Why are you arguing with yourself, Riddle? Going a bit crazy are we?_

"Stop it!" snapped Voldemort out loud; his head still cradled in his hands.

"Stop what?"

The dark haired man lifted his head to see the blond of his affections standing meekly near the door; he narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you want, Lucius?"

Lucius hesitated for a few moments, "...I know I am not exactly in the best position to be asking anything of you at the moment-"

"Damn straight. Get to your point."

Lucius opened his mouth to continue but his words seemed to catch in his throat, as he regarded the unpleasant look that he was getting, "…Never mind. It doesn't matter," he turned to leave the study.

"Do _not_ turn your back on me, Lucius, until you are dismissed," Voldemort watched with some satisfaction as Lucius stopped and turned stiffly back towards him. "Come here," the blond didn't move from his spot, he seemed to be frozen there. "_Now."_

Lucius moved almost like a robot over to the Dark Lord's desk until he stopped in front of the polished piece of furniture; his eyes lowered submissively. He was waiting for the strike, he knew he had pushed Voldemort too far today, especially considering the way he had been the last two days; it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord bit back. "My Lord?"

"Come here."

Lucius lifted his eyes to see Voldemort indicating to a spot next to the chair he was in. Now he really didn't like the looks of where this was going, but he followed his orders anyway.

Voldemort turned his chair towards the blond, "On your knees," as soon as the blond was on his knees; Voldemort raised a hand and struck him across the face.

Lucius gripped an arm of the chair and one of Voldemort's legs to keep himself from falling to the side, he had not been prepared for that but he hoped that that was all the punishment he would get. He kept his head lowered, slightly fearful of what might com next.

Voldemort placed a hand under Lucius's chin and raised the blond's head so that he could see the fearful silver eyes, "Are you afraid, Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of me?"

Lucius closed his eyes briefly before replying quietly, "…Yes…"

Voldemort gave a slight nod of his head, "Good. Then maybe you will think twice next time before you defy me and talk me into torturing you."

Lucius lowered his gaze once again, "Forgive me, my Lord…"

"Look at me, Lucius."

Lucius did as he was told and looked back up into those calculating brown eyes; a hand still under his chin.

"Tell me, why should I forgive you, Lucius?"

Lucius held the brown gaze, "You have no reason too, my Lord, but I have known you to be merciful in the past," he could feel a faint stinging sensation on his right cheek where he was struck. "I am also carrying your child…and you have not yet harmed me."

"And do you think I should give you leeway to defy me while my other followers are punished for their ignorance?"

"No, my Lord."

"What do you think I should do with you, Lucius?"

"I…" Lucius sighed and shook his head, but the hand that was now stroking his hair made him continue quietly. "I don't know, my Lord."

"Do you not?" the Dark Lord leaned forward so that his face was level with Lucius's, one hand still stroking the silky blond hair. "Perhaps extra service in my bed chamber may do you some good?" he smirked at the look of confusion that passed over the blond's face.

"Is that a punishment, my Lord?"

Voldemort raised his eyebrows slightly, "Do you want it to be?"

Hesitant once more, Lucius replied, "…I'm…I'm not sure…"

"Indecisiveness will not do you well, my pet."

Those last words gave Lucius the will to relax; if the Dark Lord was using a pet name again it meant that he was not angry. Of course, he could be trying to lull Lucius into a false sense of security before striking again. It had happened before.

The Dark Lord continued to thread his fingers through Lucius's mane of blond hair before kissing him briefly on the lips, "Now what is it you wanted?"

Lucius shook his head, "I can't remember, it wasn't important," before the Dark Lord could reply he spoke again. "There is something that I have been curious about though…"

"Oh?" a dark eyebrow rose.

Lucius nodded, "Why did you change your appearance?" his knees were beginning to cramp a bit, but at the moment it didn't matter; he wanted an answer.

Tom frowned slightly, "Thanks to Dumbledore many people know of my reformed appearance; however many people do not remember or do not realise who I once was. I can now blend in with the crowds if I so choose too."

"Oh…"

Tom considered Lucius for a moment, "Though I also recall that you were not overly pleased with my previous looks."

Lucius sighed, "With all due respect, I was rather used to you like this," he indicated to the Dark Lord before him, "before that Halloween night. Then when you returned, it was…I admit, rather frightening seeing you like that, especially at the dead of night if I woke up."

"You did not say anything."

"It was not my place to say anything," replied Lucius honestly, as he gazed directly at the handsome face of Tom Riddle. _Is he implying that his change in appearance was partially for _my _benefit? Dare I question that?_

"You may question it, if you wish," said Tom as though he had read Lucius's mind, and in this case, he had. "What do you think the answer is?"

"Yes," Lucius replied quietly. "To some extent I think you wanted to make me happy."

"Perhaps, my pet."

Lucius lowered his head and rested his reddening cheek on one of Tom's thighs, "Thank you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note:** Just thought I might point out that when Tom is annoyed or upset with Lucius he is referred to as 'Voldemort' or the 'Dark Lord'; both by me as the author, and by Lucius's thoughts. When Tom is in an 'ok' mood, he is referred to as 'Tom'. Though he does not really like being called Tom by Lucius, he has not done anything to stop him.

**Next Chapter:** Um…I'll think on it.


End file.
